Where You Want To Be
by jasperose
Summary: one moment, one confession, could change everything. oneshot.


_Hello. This was bothering me, so I edited it. Not too much, just details and whatnot. Mmm-bop! And I forgot to mention before, the title is the name of an album by Taking Back Sunday._

* * *

Where You Want to Be

"Harry! Ron!"

A shrill voice clambered over the swell of noise on the misty platform and crawled into two pairs of ears. Harry turned his messy head to the source of the noise, and promptly had the wind knocked out of him. Harry gasped for breath while returning the hug, smiling down at his best friend, her light brown hair tickling his chin. Hermione released her hold on him and turned to the red-head. She gave another squeal of delight and latched on to his lanky frame. Ron laughed and squeezed her back, a smile lighting up his freckled face.

"Oh, I missed you two! Sorry I couldn't come to stay for the last couple weeks; mum and dad were still rather frazzled about the whole 'on the run for a year, near-death experience war hero' thing…" Hermione apologized, waving the last words off with an air of exasperation. "Anyways, how are you two? I haven't seen you in…" she quickly counted on her thin fingers, "one month?!"

Harry and Ron laughed at her surprise, and Ron threw his long arm over her slight shoulders.

"Slow down, Hermione. Breath. We missed you too!" he exclaimed. Hermione swatted his dangling hand lightly with hers and grinned at him.

"So, what did you two get up to?" she asked. "Harry, are you and Ginny back together?"

Harry blushed at this, but nodded shyly. Hermione gave another squeal of delight.

"Oh thank _goodness_! I was worried you'd be too thick to get it back on!"

Harry mock-glared at her and pushed her head lightly.

"Stuff it," he answered. Ron and Hermione laughed. "Well, come on then, we best be getting onto the train."

Harry fell in step beside his two best friends, the likes of who had traveled with him for a year, camping in mucky swamps and snowy hillsides, fighting numerous Death Eaters and Dark creatures; keeping him alive. He knew that without them, he would've been dead long ago.

"Hey Harry!"

"Cheers, Ron, Hermione!"

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Over here!"

Excited greetings flew from every compartment they passed. Since defeating Lord Voldemort, they had all rocketed into something of a celebrity. The Golden Trio, they had been dubbed. It was the only kind and praising article Rita Skeeter had ever written.

"Thank Merlin there's a free compartment!" exclaimed Ron, as he threw open the very last door in the corridor to find it, mercifully, empty. He flung himself down on the seat beside the window, and Harry and Hermione followed suit.

About half-way into the journey, the compartment door flew open again, and Ginny, Neville, and Luna trudged in.

"_There_ you three are!" cried Ginny, seating herself beside Harry. He kissed her gently on the cheek before settling down comfortably beside her and placing his arm tenderly around her shoulders.

Luna took a seat beside a smiling Ron, and Neville sat across from Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but notice how Ron's smile grew as Luna looked up at him and began a conversation.

"So, how was your summer, Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking questioningly at her.

Hermione smiled at her. "It was hectic. I had to go to Australia, of course, to get my parents. Then they went all 'concerned parent' on me because I told them what I had been doing for the past year. But once we got past that, it was nice. We went to France," she replied.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I can see why they'd get 'concerned,' Hermione," she answered. "Not everyone's daughter goes on a suicidal mission to destroy the most feared Dark wizard ever." Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry chuckled.

The rest of the ride passed without incident, and as the lights of Hogsmeade Station came into view, Hermione and the rest of them reached into their trunks and retrieved their school robes. Hermione clutched hers to her chest and shut her eyes. She was finally back.

--

"And may I introduce our returning Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Lupin," Minerva McGonagall addressed the whole student body, her right arm sweeping out to indicate the Professor. Remus Lupin waved his hand, though be it a little shyly, before returning his attention to the Headmistress.

"I know that all of you, myself included, have lost much during this war. I hope that, together, we can rebuild the trust and friendships we have left behind. If I have learned anything in all my years, it is that nothing, _nothing_, is more important than those you count as friends. Without them, none of us would be here today. It is our power to love that sets us apart from those who destroy, and it is because of love I stand up here today. Please, before you indulge in the delicious feast awaiting you, I ask you all: let go of petty rivalries, forget past confrontations. It does not do to dwell in the past.

And now, let the feast begin!"

A clatter of knives and forks erupted as students reached for plates and dishes. Hermione reached up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, while beside her, Harry cleared his throat gruffly. Ron's ears were red and his eyes were staring blankly at his plate. Hermione patted his hand, lying on the table, reassuringly. Ron removed his unseeing eyes from the serving dish and looked into her amber eyes, searching for answers. Hermione squeezed his hand before dropping her gaze, ashamed that she could give none.

--

The next morning, the students received their timetables. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, the Patil twins, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Terry Boot were the returning Seventh Years, which made the class much larger than usual. After they had been cleared to continue their subjects, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all headed out of the Great Hall.

"Excellent, Defense Against the Dark Arts first," Harry said happily, his hand intertwined with Ginny's, "I haven't had a chance to speak to Remus in ages!"

Hermione nodded, smiling. She had missed her old professor.

"Of course, it could also be because you're top in the year at Defense," replied Ron, smirking slightly.

"Shove it," muttered Harry. They continued their trudge through the hallways; Ginny swinging her and Harry's hands gently. All at once, they came to a sudden stop. Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin pals were ahead of them, already waiting outside the classroom door. Hermione felt Ron stiffen, and Harry exhaled loudly.

Draco spotted them at the same time. He turned to face them fully, his pale face lacking its usual sneer.

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger," he greeted, inclining his head to each. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Malfoy," spat Ron. Harry, however, was much more adept at containing his dislike.

"Malfoy," he replied, inclining his head in response. Ginny just glared, while Hermione composed herself and replied, with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Hello, Malfoy."

He looked at her with something like relief in his sharp features, but before Hermione could be sure, the door to the classroom opened and he looked away.

"Good morning, class. Please, come in," Professor Lupin greeted, smiling warmly at the trio-plus-one. They smiled back and followed the rest of the class into the room.

It was like walking back in time to third year; there was even a grindylow in a tank in the far corner. Hermione took at seat just behind the front row, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed her lead.

Once the class was settled, Professor Lupin spoke.

"I am Professor Lupin. Some of you may remember me from your third—or second—years. Now, you all know the reason I didn't remain your teacher was because I'm a werewolf. And if you didn't, surprise!" he smiled, and it made his lined face look 20 years younger. Hermione laughed, and so did most of the class. To Hermione's surprise, Draco Malfoy was one of them.

"So today, I thought we could review what you already know, maybe work on some spells that are unfamiliar to you all. So, I would like a volunteer…Hermione? If you will?"

Hermione nodded and walked to the front of the class.

"Hello," he greeted her. Hermione chuckled lightly.

"Hello, professor. What would you have me do?"

Lupin rested his chin in his palm and narrowed his eyes, thinking. Then he snapped his fingers.

"If I remember correctly, you were a member in the Defense group, the DA was it?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, yes. I do believe Harry taught you most of the spells I would have had to teach you…hmm." He looked at her inquisitively. Hermione began to wonder what the heck she was doing up here if he already knew what she had learned.

"I remember Harry telling me the only spell you ever had a problem with was the Patronus Charm, correct?"

Hermione shot a glare in Harry's direction before nodding.

"How strange; the cleverest witch of her age—generation, even—unable to perform a Patronus." Hermione blushed at these words.

"I think," continued Lupin, "that it would be prudent for us all to learn this charm. For the Patronus charm, though extremely difficult, is dead useful. So, if I may, Hermione, could I ask you to produce your Patronus?"

Hermione looked over at Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Ron nodded encouragingly and Harry smiled. She turned back to Lupin.

"Of course, _professor_." She took a deep breath and thought of her happiest moment: seeing Harry defeat Voldemort.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" she yelled, and from her wand shot a beautiful silver otter. It swam gracefully around the classroom, and as Hermione watched it, her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy. His eyes were wide, and he was looking from her to the Patronus rapidly. His cheeks had drained of the little colour they had, and when he looked away from the Patronus to look back at Hermione, their eyes met.

Draco blushed a light pink and dropped his gaze, but Hermione stared steadily back, confused. Lupin's praising voice brought her back to the present.

"Well done, Hermione! Well done! A corporeal Patronus, no less!" he congratulated. The class clapped along with him, and a blushing Hermione returned to her seat. Lupin stopped clapping and surveyed the class.

"So today, we will be learning the Patronus Charm," he informed them all. Many faces looked extremely excited, but Hermione couldn't help but notice Draco looked a little…scared.

"To create the Patronus, you must think of your happiest memory. It must be a strong one; one that makes you smile just thinking of it would be best. And once you have this image clear in your mind, you must hold your wand aloft and speak the incantation clearly. Practise now, without wands, I think. All together: _Expecto Patronum_!"

"_Expecto Patronum!_" the class yelled back. Lupin nodded happily at them.

"Right, well done. I think each of you, one by one, will come to the front of the class and perform the spell," he told them. Hermione noticed Draco turned even paler at this. Still confused, she turned back around to face the professor. He was scanning the class, trying to pick out his victim.

"Er…Ron. Why don't you come up here and show me what you can do?"

Ron started, but rose out of his hard-backed chair and strode to the front of the class, beside Lupin.

"Right, now, Ron. Happy memories, yes? Whenever you're ready." And he stepped back and leaned against his mahogany desk, waiting patiently.

Ron nodded and shut his eyes momentarily. Hermione and Harry drifted into his mind. With a small smile, Ron bellowed, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A silver terrier shot out of the wand, its tongue lolling out of its mouth while it jumped around merrily.

"Well _done, _Ron! Well done!" praised Lupin, while the rest of the class clapped. "Very nice! And next will be…Parvati."

Parvati stood and walked to the front of the room with an air of confidence. With a deep breath, she shut her eyes before opening them and shouting, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A graceful swan erupted from her wand and flitted elegantly around the classroom amidst the 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' of her fellow classmates, and professor Lupin's exaltation.

"Next will be…Ah! Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind?" he asked politely. Draco's eyes widened and he gulped audibly.

"Er…I don't—I don't know…if I c-can…" he stuttered. Lupin waved his hand, cutting through Draco's feeble attempts at a refusal.

"Nonsense, Draco. Up you come, and no dilly-dallying," Lupin said, and Draco had no choice but to push back his chair and walk nervously to the front of the room.

Hermione noticed this. Why on earth was Draco Malfoy so nervous? Hermione looked to her classmates, trying to see if any of them noticed, but they were all staring expectantly at the front of the room. She sighed and followed suit.

"All right, Draco. Happy memories, remember. There's no need to be nervous, now. Just relax," Lupin told Draco quietly. "Whenever you're ready."

Draco swallowed noisily and nodded. He, too, shut his eyes, but when he shouted the incantation and the silver smoke erupted from his wand, he did not open his eyes, for he knew what he'd see.

As his Patronus took form, several gasps were heard from his classmates, and Ron swore audibly.

Professor Lupin cleared his throat and muttered, "Good Lord…" Draco sighed and opened his eyes.

30 pairs of eyes were focused on his pale face, mouths open and eyes wide. Harry's jaw was set and Ron's knuckles were clenched so tightly they were shining white. Draco sought out the face he needed to see the most; the only reaction he cared about. As his silver otter gallivanted about, swimming gracefully through the stunned class, his eyes fell upon her. Her face echoed the reactions of all of those around her: complete shock. Draco searched her face for a trace of any other emotion. He could find none. He shut his stormy eyes and ran a pale hand roughly through his hair before turning sharply on his heel and speeding out the classroom door.

Supreme silence followed his tall frame out the door, crashing down around him, bringing his world to a halting stop.

Back in the classroom, all thirty pairs of eyes previously focused on Draco were now focused on Hermione.

"What the _bloody _hell…" Ron's exclamation broke the heavy silence. Hermione still stared at the front of the classroom, where, moments before, her life had changed. Hermione had read enough about Patronuses to know that each person had a unique Patronus form. For two completely different people to share the same Patronus was...she couldn't even _think _the words.

She was broken from her awestruck trance by a sharp jab in the ribs from Ron. She turned her face towards him and met his blue gaze.

"What?" she asked, though she knew 'what.' She turned away from Ron and looked to Professor Lupin. He seemed at a loss for words.

"Why...that's--that's...no..." Lupin stuttered, his eyes still staring after Malfoy's abrupt departure.

Harry raised his hand. "Professor? Er…what just happened...?" Professor Lupin shook his head lightly, his sandy hair flopping about, and looked up at Harry. He cleared his throat, and his gaze flitted to Hermione. Her face told him all he needed to know: she knew what this meant. No matter how unwilling she was to admit it.

"Well, Harry, one's Patronus is completely unique—"

"But Malfoy's was the same as Hermione's," Ron pointed out, cutting across Lupin's explanation.

"I know, let me finish," Lupin told him patiently. "As I was saying, each Patronus is completely unique. No two are alike, except for rare occasions when one person cares so deeply, so unconditionally, for another. This will cause their Patronus to take the form of the one they care so profoundly for, for as we know, Patronuses reflect who we truly are. And, of course, if you love someone so absolutely, they become a part of you; therefore, your Patronus will reflect this connection you feel."

A stunned silence followed these words, all eyes returning to Hermione.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron bellowed, more forcefully this time. "So you're saying that _Malfoy _is in love with…with Hermione?!"

Pansy snorted.

"Yeah, right. We all know Draco and I are meant to be together," she pronounced.

Ginny turned in her seat, tearing her astonished gaze from Hermione and fitting Pansy with a glare.

"We were _clearly _just told otherwise," she responded mockingly. Pansy flushed a deep crimson and glared back at the fiery red-head.

"Enough, class, settle down. I think it be best if we don't mention this again."

Ron nodded feverishly, while Hermione remained in her stunned state.

"Well, I suppose we should continue on…Dean, if you will?"

--

"So _Malfoy's _Patronus was the exact same as Hermione's?" Neville asked Harry, astonished. Harry nodded, while Ron clenched his fists. This could _not_ be happening...

"Yeah, it was. Mad, eh?"

Neville nodded feverishly. "Blimey, I never expected Malfoy to fall in love with—"

"Shh!" Ginny hissed. Hermione had just entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?" she inquired, a smile gracing her delicate features.

"Uh…uh…nothing! Right, guys?" Ron covered feebly. Ginny rolled her eyes and Dean sighed.

Hermione's amber eyes narrowed. "You were talking about the Patronus thing again, weren't you?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

When Harry nodded embarrassedly, Hermione scoffed.

"Will you lot _please _find something better to talk about?" she cried, flopping herself into an armchair recently vacated by an intimidated first-year.

"But, Hermione, you've got to admit…this is huge! I mean, we just found out Malfoy has a heart!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione glared at her.

"It is not _huge._ Now would you please drop it?" She looked so fierce that no one dared argue, and the topic soon turned to the amounts of homework they had been given.

--

The next day at breakfast Hermione found herself sitting across from Ron at the Gryffindor table, staring unseeingly into her bowl of porridge.

"Earth to Hermione?" Ginny poked her in the shoulder.

"Ow. What?" Hermione looked over at the red-head.

"We've got to get to class," she answered. Hermione sighed. It had been two days since the 'Patronus Incident,' and the first time Hermione would be in the same room as Draco. She nodded unenthusiastically and reached under the table for her bag. Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood waiting for her. Falling in step beside her best friends, Hermione made the long trek to the Defense classroom, wishing with every step that Draco wasn't present.

"Good morning!" greeted Professor Lupin cheerfully. The group smiled and greeted him back before taking their seats. Hermione looked around, and her eyes landed upon Draco. He was gazing at her intently, seemingly gouging her reaction. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled hesitantly at him. Draco visibly relaxed, his shoulders losing their tenseness, and he smiled back, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"Alright, today we will be handing in our essays on Patronus Charms before we begin on our jinx and counter-jinx unit…" Hermione, for once in her life, did not pay attention to the Professor. Her thoughts were miles away.

What did this mean? How could this have happened? He was _Malfoy_, for Merlin's bloody sake. They hated each other with a passion of which Hogwarts had never seen! Although, there was a thin line between love and hate...Hermione shook her head, trying to clear it of the alarming thoughts that had just passed through. She looked across the room, searching for the blonde boy with the pale face. He was listening attentively to Lupin, gnawing his bottom lip.

"Right then, I think an 8-inch essay on the correct counter-jinx for Dark curses is suitable. To be handed in Friday!" Lupin called to the class, who heaved a huge sigh all together before pushing back their chairs as one and packing their books up.

Hermione took a deep breath, lifted her bag onto her shoulder, and walked over to where Draco sat. She cleared her throat quietly, but Draco started none-the-less.

"Hermi—Granger! Er…hi…" he stuttered, his cheeks flushing pink. Pansy, who was seated next to him, glared at Hermione and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Come on, Draco," she purred, tugging on his arm. Draco shrugged her off and looked questioningly at Hermione.

"I-I would like to talk to you," she told him, looking resolutely into his grey eyes. He didn't flinch, and nodded mutely before turning to Pansy.

"I'm going to have a chat with He--Granger. I'll see you later," he told her, and he spoke with such authority that Pansy didn't dare contradict him. Sulkily she stood and headed out the door with the rest of the class. Hermione watched her go, and her eyes landed upon her fellow Gryffindors. They were all staring, hostile, at the unlikely pair. Hermione rolled her eyes and waved them off. Grudgingly they turned and walked out the door.

"So…" Draco muttered. "I have a good guess as to what this is about." He flushed pink once more as he admitted this.

Hermione nodded and took a seat beside him. Professor Lupin had strangely dematerialized.

"Yeah," she breathed. "So I was just wondering…how?"

Draco looked directly at her, and when Hermione met his gaze, she was shocked to see incredulity.

"_How?_ Granger, have you ever looked in a mirror?" Hermione blushed at this, but was unsatisfied with such an answer.

"Yes, I have. But that is not a good enough answer! I thought you hated me!" she exclaimed, her hands flying into the air above her head before dropping back onto the table.

Draco sighed and looked away. Once again, Hermione noticed he seemed nervous.

"Malfoy, I need to know _how _this could have _ever _happened! I mean, you--you're a pureblood Slytherin; I'm a muggleborn Gryffindor! You fought against me in the war; your father tried _very_ hard to kill me! How could you have fallen in _love _with me? We're from completely different worlds!" she stormed, staring unswervingly into his pale face.

Draco's eyes shot up during her rant, and Hermione was shocked to see anger and hurt glaring back at her.

"You don't even _know _me; how can you make those statements?" he hissed, his grey eyes narrowing. Hermione stared, taken-aback.

"I don't _know _you? Malfoy, I've gone to school with you for seven years! And during those seven years, you've been nothing but horrible towards me!" she cried, her hands flying out as she gesticulated wildly.

"First of all, it's Draco. Not Malfoy, _Draco._ And maybe...maybe those horrible words were covering up something _you _are too cowardly to realise! Some Gryffindor courage, Granger." And with this, Draco stood up, sending his chair crashing into the desk behind him, and strode out the door. Hermione sat staring at the place he had just been, making a split-second decision. She stood up abruptly, grabbing her bag quickly, and raced after Draco's retreating figure.

"Malfoy!" she called down the halls, but her cry fell upon dead ears. "_Malfoy!"_

He didn't stop, but picked up his brisk pace. Hermione sighed, frustrated, and jogged faster.

"Malfoy! Wait!" she yelled, but once again, he ignored her. Knowing what she must do, she stopped running and tried to catch her breath before yelling again.

"Draco! Please, wait," Hermione called once more down the fairly empty corridor. Draco stopped abruptly, but didn't turn. Hermione took a deep breath and began walking towards his still figure. She could see his shoulders tense as she walked closer.

"Draco," she said softly when she was just a few feet from him. He still didn't turn, so she reached out with her thin hand and tugged lightly on his robe. She felt him stiffen, but, reluctantly, he turned.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know you. And that's partly my fault. Never have I tried to get to know you; not that you presented many opportunities. But," Hermione took a deep breath before continuing, "Professor McGonagall was right. 'It does not do to dwell in the past.'"

Draco hadn't looked away from her slim face for the entirety of this little speech, and Hermione hadn't met his eyes, for fear of what she'd see. But Draco reached for her chin with his slender, pale hand and titled it gently upwards, forcing her to meet his stormy sky eyes. Her amber eyes were swirling with mixed emotion. Draco felt her stiffen when his hand made contact, but ignored this.

"Thank you," he whispered, before dropping his hand from her chin. Hermione nodded, her eyes staying firmly on his.

"Of course," she answered softly, "Everyone deserves a second chance; a chance to prove themselves." It was Draco's turn to nod.

"I have to get to class," he murmured.

"Me too. What class have you got?" she asked. Draco reluctantly broke eye contact to consult his schedule.

"Er…Transfiguration. Damn, McGonagall is going to hex me."

Hermione laughed softly. "Well, looks like we're both getting hexed; I've got Transfiguration as well."

Draco smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione hesitated for a fraction of a second before slipping her thin hand through his arm. She looked up at him, slightly nervous. Draco gazed down at her, and Hermione was surprised to see such affection clouding his eyes. She grinned shyly, and he smiled goofily back, before they made their way to the Transfiguration wing, and McGonagall's wrath.

--

Ron's ears turned an alarming shade of fuchsia when Hermione and Draco walked in together. McGonagall stopped and stared, awe-struck, at the scene before her. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy…are getting along?

"Sorry we're late, Professor. We got held up in Defense," Hermione apologized, while Draco nodded beside her. Professor McGonagall tore her gaze away before replying.

"Of course, of course. Well…sit down, then."

Hermione and Draco heaved sighs of relief before taking the vacant table in the middle of the room. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the class turned to stare at them. Hermione noted, with nervousness, the startling shade Ron's ears had taken on. She cleared her throat before talking.

"I know this may come as a shock to some; we're meant to hate each other absolutely. But Professor McGonagall made a very valid point with her start-of-term speech: 'let go of petty rivalries, forget past confrontations. It does not do well to dwell in the past.' I, for one, have taken these wise words to heart," she chanced a glance at McGonagall, who was smiling at the pair, "and have decided to forget the past. We must not dwell on what has been, but what _will _be. It's inter-house unity at its finest," she joked, and a few scattered chuckles met her ears.

Harry coughed gruffly. "As much as I hate to admit it, Hermione's right. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to having you around, Malfoy." He shot a grin at the blonde boy.

Draco smiled back, relieved he wouldn't have to put up with the 'Golden Trio's' famed protectiveness of their only female member.

"Thanks, Potter," he replied, sending a smirk Ron's way.

--

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Draco became good friends. They had forgotten the past and what had occurred, and many had followed suit. Harry and Ginny were now quite friendly with Blaise Zabini, as were Luna and Neville. Ron was a little more difficult.

"Come _on_, Harry; they're Slytherins!" he protested. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Ron's shoulders.

"Ron. Give it up. He's actually a cool guy! Nothing like you'd expect at all! Just…just give him a chance!"

Ron scoffed.

"Prat," Ginny muttered, earning her a shove from Ron.

"Really, Ron, they are quite nice. I could introduce you to some," Luna chimed in, grabbing his wrist. A dull pink flush rose into his cheeks as he gazed down at Luna, before clearing his throat gruffly.

"Where's Hermione, anyways?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, her and Ma—Draco are on the grounds, doing their Defense homework," Ginny answered, shrugging. Ron leapt to his feet, his ears, once again, a lovely red.

"_What?_ Alone?" he asked urgently. Ginny looked up at her brother and sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, Ron, _alone. _Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because it's _Malfoy_, Ginny! He's a bloody prat! And in case you've forgotten, he's in love with Hermione!" Ron raged. Harry stood up and directed Ron back to his bench at the Gryffindor lunch table.

"Calm down, Ron. They've been getting along for weeks now, and Hermione's fine. She's quite capable, you know," he grinned, but Ron was still worked up.

"If he tries anything…" he muttered threateningly. Luna's hand remained on his wrist, and she gave a small squeeze.

"She's fine, Ron. Just forget about her," Luna told him dreamily. Ron swallowed heavily.

--

"No way!" Hermione cried, laughing, "Seriously?"

Draco nodded, grinning. "Yes, _seriously_. It was extremely embarrassing, thank you, and I never plan on reliving that experience."

"Okay, okay. Ha ha ha…" Hermione smirked up at him, and Draco's eyebrows rose.

"Are you _smirking _at me?" he inquired, his eyebrows disappearing into his fringe. Hermione grinned mischievously.

"Perhaps. What are you going to do about it, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked playfully. Draco's eyebrows returned to their normal position as he grinned wickedly.

"We'll see, Ms. Granger; we'll see…" he answered, fingering his wand. Hermione glared at him.

"You wouldn't," she challenged. Draco smirked.

"I might."

Hermione jumped to her feet and started running. Draco laughed before jumping lithely up and racing after her.

_Merlin, she's fast!_ he thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on his target, before leaping into the air and latching onto her slim waist, tackling her to the ground.

"Draco!" she shrieked, laughing. He joined her, loving the way the weak October sunlight glistened off her light brown hair, the way her eyes danced as her nose crinkled in laughter.

He let his laughs die down to soft chuckles as he gazed, entranced, down at her. She had stopped laughing and was now gazing back up at him, her chest heaving, trying to regain her lost air. Draco leaned heavily onto his left arm as he reached over with his right and brushed a soft tendril from her pale forehead. She shivered at his touch, and he smiled slightly to himself. He rested his palm on her warm cheek, never breaking eye contact. Her lips curved into a small smile as she gazed back, her hands still resting against his firm chest. Slowly, Draco leaned down, brushing his lips against her cheek. She did not pull away, and Draco grinned. His thumb stroked her cheek as he kissed her cheek softly again, slowly making his way to her lips.

His stomach was jumping around, doing back flips and cartwheels. His heart was beating a tattoo against his Adam's apple, and his breath hitched in his throat. His eyelids fluttered shut as Hermione's hand brushed against his chest as she raised it to his face and directed his lips to hers.

With a gasp, their lips connected. Draco's heart exploded as he found himself in blissful oblivion.

All other thoughts left Hermione's mind as Draco's lips met hers. There was nothing but him, and his lips, and the feel of his hair in her hands as she snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. Any thoughts of Ron, of Harry, of what the other Gryffindors would think no longer mattered to her. All that mattered was that Draco's lips felt so soft, so wonderful, against her own. She let out a small moan as his tongue lightly traced the curve of her bottom lip.

Draco and Hermione broke away, Draco's forehead resting against hers. His eyes were bright, his cheeks flushed. His pulse was racing, and his hands shook.

"I love you," he whispered. Hermione smiled.

"I know."

Draco sighed. Of course she knew. Hermione seemed to know she had hurt him. She looked away for a moment, her fingers playing with his hair.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco. I know, and I know that I could love you too. Don't give up on this, okay? I feel something for you, something I've never felt before, for anyone. Just…just don't give up, alright?"

Draco shut his eyes momentarily. When he opened them, they were no longer hurt or confused, but smiling. "Yeah, yeah, Granger. You know, I'm starting to think you're worth the wait."

Hermione's lips curved into a smile as she reached up and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

Draco smiled wistfully before pushing himself to his feet, pulling Hermione up with him.

"Come on, we've got to finish that essay for Lupin," he murmured. Hermione nodded into his chest, her fingers intertwined with his. Together, they turned and made their way back to the beech tree, Draco smiling the entire time.

McGonagall was right; lingering on the past was no way to live, he thought to himself as he gazed down at the girl he loved. In the present, in this moment, was where he wanted to be.

* * *


End file.
